underchange
by dragonthorntail
Summary: Frisks timeline has been terribly messed with, causing a series of life changing events. Now not only has she been screwed with but so have her biological parents, one parent is the same whilst the other is a monster! This is where Frisks best friends could be their worst enemies and enemies could suddenly be there closes friends and family. (fem frisk and chara)
1. Chapter 1 my soul is stolen (again)

_First fan fiction, tell me what ya think and don't forget to follow._

Over and over and over...

Thats how things go down here and im not in control. Nobody comes, its gets darker and darker and yet darker still. Blackness is all I know now. At least I don't have to watch anymore, I mean at least the darkness makes me numb and I don't feel the ever growing pain. The need to die and NEVER COME BACK. _But the demon always comes back... THEY ALWAYS COME BACK AND THEY ALWAYS DIE..._

Things felt odd, after the last reset, well I say it was a reset but it didn't feel like one. For one thing the underground hadn't reloaded, I was sat in utter darkness and Chara wasn't complaining, for that matter I didn't think she was even here, I felt soooo-ur-light. No evil presence or horrid memories, just - quiet. My red glow tried to force back the black emptiness, before I continued to float onwards, oh- I should explain when Chara or I reset, my phyical body disapears and only my soul remains, at this moment I _was_ the soul. I'm not really sure how this works, but my concluon is that my body needs to reset to zero too, clear itself of the LOVE and EXP gained by Chara. Maybe- I donno...

But I continued forwards, I tried to reach my meau a couple of times, which ended in failure. Forever... That was depressing... Who could blame Sans for giving up. He was right, what was the point in this existence? At least I could no longer harm people I loved... Maybe I could sleep forever too. Not much else to do. My light exstingished and my soul sagged. Darkness over took.

Light- wait light, no it can't be, did the world just reload? I tried to move my body it responded, this is wierd I can move my body, I-I can feel the flowers underneath my fingers. I can move my fingers, my fingers don't feel right, they feel hollow? I-I f-feel co-old. I reached for my jumper, wasn't I wearing it? I expected my fingers to brush over the wooly materal, they didn't... They met a rib cage. An actual rib cage made out of bones, I know thats a stupid thought, I was in shock, please don't judge me.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, OH MY GOD!" I screeched, my eyes flew open. I was met by two black oozing eye sockets, a thin black smile drooled black drops down a white chin. large cracks punctured the empty holes that was its eyes, the right crack ran upwards and the left down. A large white skeletal hand reached for my manified soul, a hole was pierced though its palm, black gloop ran from it. The cloak it was wearing seemed to be made out of the shadows themselves, it was curled around my body and covered my mouth. I couldn't move now and I couldn't scream! Its hand was getting too close to my soul for confort, so I tried to move it instead. I had just got my body and soul back from one demon, no way was I going to get them stolen again, especially by some overly creepy gloop monster!

I shot my soul backwards, away from the monsters grasp, this seemed to aggravate it suddenly, its grip around my body tightened painfully. I realized quickly that it had blocked off my bare ribcage, in which my soul was trying to retreat to. That was a good move on its part, my soul was trapped and I had no intention of making it was pass through the monsters black mass of ooze to get to my ribcage and the creature knew damn I didn't. Finally with nothing else to do, my soul was caught, it's hand grappling on to it like a lifeline, the black ooze from the hole in its palm seeping into my souls red glow! The pain was probably the worst thing I'd felt and thats saying something considering the amount of ways I'd died. It burned, but it was cold, it felt sharp but bludgeoning. The entire monster was flowing into me, its memories, its emotions: Fear, anger, pain, hurt, love... Then everything stopped. Darkness pulling my eyes shut, emptiness consuming my body and cold wasn't a problem anymore because I was dead...

GAME OVER

You can't give up quite yet...

Frisk stay determined...

I gasped, only realising that I didn't need to breath, it was just a reflex... My hand moved up briefly to my ribs, before dropping into my lap.

"Howdy"

I froze I knew that voice. I hated that voice.

'Boy Frisk, what happened to you, you look like smiley trash bag"

"Go away Flowey, I'm not in the mood..."

"Sorry, I am in the mood-

"Shut up!"

-for you to DIE!"

Red washed over my vision, I span on my heel to face Flowey, to find a terrified face glaring in my direction.

"Flowey just leave me alone."

"Sure thing I'll do that actually!"

"If you don-wait what did you say?"

"bye bye"

He disappeared into the floor, I stood there stunned. What had just happened? Had I just scared Flowey away? I glanced in the direction of where he had been staring, I let out a small squeak, I stumbled backwards. There floating a couple of meters off the ground was what nightmares were made out of. Its snout was a few inches from my face, the dark eye sockets watched me with bright red flickering lights, the jaws snapped open and close, its horns slowly trying to brush my cheek bone.

"MaSteR?" It clicked.

"Oh shit" I said intelligently

"MaSteR CoMmAnd RePeaT?"

Well my life had just got to a new level of weird, was I just supposed to roll with it? Heck why the hell not. I mean I was apparently a skeleton, a freaky gloop monster had killed me and now one of Sans weapons was talking to me. Why the fudge not! So I did what I normally when I didn't know what to do next, I put a grin on my face and just jumped into the weirdness and became part of it.

"well random skull thing I have no idea."

It cocked its whole head to the side, before jittering around.

"MasTeR, ErRor, EroRorR?"

"I mean I don't really know whats happening"

"MAster, DoES NoT NeeD biOLogiCal ARtillEry BlAster SyStEm?"

"Is that what your called biological artillery blaster system?"

"YeS"

"So BABS?"

"MAster, I iS COnFuse"

"well I'll just call you Babs"

"... DoEs not CoMpuTe"

I laughed, it wasn't not the smartest cookie in the world, but making light of this did help.

"come on Babs, we got someway to go."

With that my new life started... Time to figure some stuff out.


	2. Chapter 2 new body

I stumbled though the ruins, my new body was really annoying and it felt like I was walking on twigs that felt like they might snap at any moment. I had forgotten how long it took to walk though the ruins, the puzzles were as annoying as ever, making my trip twice as long than it needed to be. I fell though holes, tripped over rocks, walked over spikes, the general welcome wagon of monster. The monsters thankfully left me be, maybe because I looked like a monster or it was because of Babs and all his snapping, growling. I was kinda thankful for Babs weird presence, he was keeping me talking, I could worry about my dilemma later...

"You know Babs, I'm wondering where Toriel is, I've normally seen her by now." I mumbled.

"MaSTer iS SaD?" He clicked dipping his head at another weird angle. Then again was he really that odd I mean he was a floating dragon skull thing which could talk and shoot high powered lasers out of his mouth (I think), again I speak from experience... but here I was, a human in a monsters body? I had been walking for what felt like hours and I hadn't once bumped into the old goat mother. I was starting to think she wasn't even here. So when Babs asked if I was sad my response was:

"Nah I'm not sad" but heck that was a big fat lie I was sad and I was scared. Since I'd been down here I haven't once even seen a save point, in my book that was very bad, if something did attack and I die, that's was it, I'm dead. Sure I have Babs, he could probably protect me, but honestly I didn't want him to get hurt or worst destroyed... He was my friend, granted not an intelligent one, but he was the only thing that seemed stable in my ever breaking world.

That was until now, suddenly he started to jitter violently, I was surprised, I jerked myself backwards towards a wall, slamming my spine hard, a sickly crack came from it and I gritted my teeth over my pain that was the least of my worries.

"Babs what's wrong?" I cried out

"MAstEr, ShUTTinG dOwN, DrAiNing tO mUcH Magiccccc..." he disappeared in a flash of red light, it consumed the room and all that was left was a pile of dust which in turn melted into the ground. Had he just died?

"No no no, you weren't, please come back..." I heaved "Babs come back! Don't be dead"

I was alone...

It was too much, it all came crumbling down, my soul was assaulted with a sudden shooting pain or somehow it was finally breaking. My safety blanket was ripped away from me, Babs was gone. Maybe even dead, how did I know that when they shut down, didn't mean death... Had I just killed another friend? He said he was draining to much magic, did that mean I had magic and if so I did not even have enough to keep him alive? I really was a terrible person.

That was it my situation came rushing to mind in a wave of negative emotions, I was alone, I was in a different body, I couldn't save and suddenly I was now just realizing I could not cope with all of this. My aching backbone slide down the wall, it made a scraping noise which hurt terribly, my knee caps hit the ground and I curled in on myself. I began to wail, I could feel a wetness collecting in the corners of my empty eye sockets, which then ran down my cheek bones in a red cascade. I looked at my finger which had a red tear drop on its tip, it looked like I was crying blood... this made me cry even harder, it reminded me of the many genocide routes that had taken place, I had indeed cried blood before, in many timelines where my friend had been murdered, but none more than the judgment hall. I could see his blazing eye and that ever fixed smile on his face. But the worst thing was the hatred which emanated from his small body, I had hoped he'd kill me and I would stay dead, but that never ever happened, Chara always won...

The name Chara danced in my mind, her face a pale and sickly apricot colour, those absurdly red cheeks that added to her evil features and those dead black eyes. I scared myself just thinking of her, that demon was no longer with me, well it seemed that way, how could I be so sure she wouldn't come back again? I Hoped and preyed she didn't. That would just break me again, maybe more so now I was in control again, because I could do something now. I could stop her maybe... _yeah like that would happen Frisk_ , I was too weak and she's too strong.

Only now did I really take in the room I was in, I had been though the ruins so many times and I sort of went into auto drive. I wasn't that far from Toriel's house, I was in the room that I found Napstablook usually pretending to sleep in, the walls were the same repetitive purple, the pile of red leaves sat in the middle of the square room, they were undisturbed, every thing seemed perfectly normal. Only nothing was normal, the ghost wasn't even there, I wished he was, I could cheer him up and we could have a laugh. He could show me the dapper blook, I always thought it was amazing when he did that. Thinking of the cute and kind ghost made me sob louder, where on earth was everyone? All I wanted was to see a familiar face, just one… _I don't want be alone again_.

"Are you alright my child?"

My eye sockets grew wide, I threw my head upwards, that voice I knew that voice… Toriel, that had to be her, she had found me! The red tears washed down my face for whole different reason, I was overcome with relief. The blur in my eyes cleared revealing a form I knew all too well, a white goat with long ears, fluffy fur covering a shapely body with a purple dress (which sadly matched the ever purple walls), a pair of kind burgundy eyes watched me and a smile worth thousand pounds. I wobbled to my bony feet, my vertebra made another sickly creak but I didn't care, I out stretched my arms and dove into her arms.

"Mom! I was so scared- wait you don't know me do you?" I said gazing up at her worried face, _oops I think I messed up, oh crap_. I was about to detach myself from her and apologize, when a large grin spread across her face, her eyes briefly becoming misty before she grabbed me tightly, though she was careful with my painful back bone.

"Do not worry my child, you don't need to be afraid anymore I'm here." She soothed, she ever so gently lifted me into her arms, my aching feet were thankful.

"Aren't you weirded out be why I called you mom?"

"No it's alright I must just have an aura about me" she laughed as she turned towards the exit which lead in the direction of her house. Her face calmly smiling at me, Toriel adjusted me in a comfortable position, I was warm and snug, it made me sleepy, I hadn't realized how tired I actually was until my eye sockets began to close, I wasn't not sure how I could close eye sockets, I didn't question it, I was too tired to even care.

"Are you tired little one? Why not nap in my arms until we get back to the house."

I nodded sleepily, not questioning how and why Toriel was acting so different, I didn't care. But before my eyes shut properly, I was staring at goat mom's face and it glitched wildly, a creepy smile appeared over her face, or maybe I was hallucinating, it had been a long day, I could trust mom. Right? _RIGHT?_

 _Darkness was all could make out, I was dreaming. Laughter filled the air, my soul floated out in front of my chest, not ribcage, skin and flesh was present I was human again. I looked around trying to understand where I was, the place was cold and oddly familiar, had I been here before? The laugh echoed again, I span in a circle. Where was that coming from?_

" _Hello who's there?"_

" _Hehehehe"_

" _Hey stop that where are you?" Chara is that you?"_

" _Hehehehe I'm everywhere and nowhere"_

" _What hell is that meant to mean!_

" _Hehehehe watch out for the real and the fake, friends might be enemies and enemies might be friends"_

" _Ok you're pissing me off, where the hell are you?!"_

" _Trust no one…. Hehehehehe"_


	3. Chapter 3 Chara is back

My head was pounding, it felt light and span like an old washing machine. Clattering my teeth together roughly in an attempt to get my head cleared, with little luck though it did make me come to terms with that I was a skeleton again, not that it helped with much. I sat up in what felt like a bed, my hands running over a blanket and up to my eye sockets which remained closed. I wasn't overly fond of opening my eyes and seeing what lay before me, even though I was ninety percent sure I was in Asriels old room. But the amount of crap had happened already, it didn't give me any happy points and the crap points sort of over ran them. Drawing in an unneeded breath, bracing myself for whatever shit was before me, my eye sockets flew open.

"Oh" I scoffed. Man I was stupid, this was just Asriels room like I had thought, no shit here… I fumbled out of the bed and discovering that I was wearing clothes, though not the clothes I would of expected. I mean I had nosed in the wardrobe before, all I had found was old worn out green striped t shirts and jumpers that they hadn't taken to New Home. I was wearing a black hoodie and a pair of jeans, under my hoodie was a black and grey striped tee, what was with all the black? I mean I'm not complaining, actually I'm thankful for not being made to wear "Chara" clothes, I've been compared to that monster enough and sharing looks doesn't make me overly joyous.

"Hey Frisk if you're gonna call me something say it to my face!"

"Shush, I'm narrating" I mumbled, before realizing whose voice it belonged to…

"Geez you're so fucking rude"

My head shot up to meet a pair of black empty eye sockets, white pin pricks flickering with annoyance, I was face to face with another skeleton, a crooked toothy grin growing wide with amusement at my disdainful expression.

"Chara is that you?" I choked out.

"Yeah it is, weird right?"

"H-how?"

"I donno woke up like this"

"You're a skeleton, why are you a-cting so different."

"Let me think cause I'm not a dick"

"You don't look evil…"

"Boy that so nice of you to say, who says that I'm not nice… Geez thanks Frisk for telling me the fucking way you see me!"

"But you're normally going on a genocidal rampage."

"News flash I'm not soulless piece of shit!"

"Yeah because you _stole_ my soul!"

"NO I have my own soul you bone head!"

"YEAH MINE!"

"Fucking hell Frisk look!"

Chara held out her hand, a monster soul flickered to life, a white upside down heart sat in her palm, but with one significant difference a right side up human soul floated in the centre, red mixing in with the white hue making a pinkish glow. I blinked hard, I summoned my soul as well, passing though my new clothes and coming to settle in my palm. They looked almost identical, with one exception to my soul, the white "monster" part had black inky dots in it.

"Wow don't think that's right Frisk…"

"Um, I'm super confused and creeped out all at once."

"You and me both buddy."

"I don't understand, how do you have a soul and why is mine speckled with black?"

"That's what is bothering you, what about the monster and human soul combo?"

"I guess that is odd"

"Right just fucking odd…" Chara rolled her eyes and sighed.

I looked over Chara taking in her new form, she was probably a little taller than me, she was wearing a black t-shirt with a grey stripe circling the middle half of her torso, a pair of scruffy shorts hung on her "hips", green sneakers hugged her feet and a black beany sat on her head. She hovered a couple of inches off the ground and I should probably mention that she was completely see though, this meant that Chara was still dead, this was how she always looked, I was also the only one that could see or hear her, this should still be the case as when I was a human.

"Now what?" I asked glancing towards the door.

"How should I know?"

"Well you always have a general idea of what's going on"

"Oh, you want my help I thought I was an evil demon" Chara huffed.

"Urm, well I'm confused about that, how'd you get your soul back?"

"Donno I woke up like a skeleton and I felt."

"What do you mean you felt, felt what?"

"Emotions I guess"

"Really? Wow bet that was weird for you"

"I can't tell if that was sarcasm or not, but yes it did feel weird, a bit overwhelming to be honest"

"Are you happy?"

"What? Happy, yeah I suppose."

"I'm glad"

"Quit being a wimp, it's annoying me"

"Sure Chara you happy bean" I giggled.

"Fuck off Frisk" She sniggered. Chara called back her soul, before crossing her legs in the air and leant backwards bracing the back of her neck with her hands. She glared at me, giving me a puzzled look, the grin on her face became a salty grimace and we were both wondering the same thing. What next?

"What do we do now?"

"I already told you I don't give a shit, you are the one who's alive and all"

I paused for a moment to weigh out the options, the first was to just out right sneak out of the ruins, which I did not like the thought of, the second was going to Toriel and tell her what had happened to me and see if she could help me out. The third was simpler and less complex, see how different this timeline was, test out the boundaries and see how different the monsters were, Chara and I were just proof of this, everything was different.

"I think I should go and see mom"

"Do that then, was she alright?"

"Yeah, what do you mean by that?"

"Just thinking how fucked up this timeline is."

"It sure is."

I pushed my soul back into my chest/ribcage and slid off the bed, option three was in motion. Forcing myself to my bony feet which were still wobbly, I threw myself into the direction of the door, the floor was cold my toes curled, this was making it harder to walk. I sniffed the air, I was surprised that I could smell anything without a nose, magic I guess. The scent of burning filled my metaphorical nostrils, I made a sour face, maybe in this timeline Toriel couldn't cook, which made my face screw up more, note to self don't eat what Toriel cooks, just make up a polite excuse.

"I don't blame you, I'm glad I'm dead" Chara coughed, twirling her finger in the place her ear should have been. I rolled my eyes, continuing to the door and opening it with loud creek. I flinched at the noise, I peeked out of the opening, looking to see if the hall was clear. I turned down towards the mirror, I really needed to see what I looked like.

I reached the mirror, looking into the eye sockets of a stranger who followed my movements. I was shorter than as a human, had to stand on my tiptoes to get a good look at my reflection. My head was a similar shape to before, heart shaped and roundish. Wide eye sockets, two white lights acted as my irises, a triangular hole as my nose and a large toothy grin, similarly to Sans's, maybe not as enthusiastic. I shuddered at how odd this felt, knowing that this stranger was in fact me, I was no longer a human, but I wasn't sure if that was entirely true, like Chara had pointed out our souls were a mixture of human and monster, maybe this is why I couldn't save anymore not enough determination. I was so lost in thought that when a large hand touched my shoulder I let out a short squawk.

"Hello my child, what are you doing here?"

"Frisk, that's not Toriel." Chara gasped.


	4. Chapter 4 Goat mama isn't here right now

I span in a wide arc so I could face the imposter goat Mom, only to come face to face with just normal Toriel, kind and fluffy as per usual. What was Chara on about, she just looked like she should, but I squinted at her, looking her up and down. Nope nothing…

"What you think I'm Fucking lying!" Chara shouted a little loudly in my non-existent ears and I winced. Boy did I have good hearing for something that did not have ears. Then Toriel jerked back as well at the same time, it was only a very tiny movement, but I did see it. She could _hear_ Chara, that for some reason disturbed me more then I realized it would, I guess that was because I'd only ever been the one who could hear or see her and when I said something about it people gave me a funny look. Now Toriel was staring directly at both of us, unwavering as if she saw dead children all the time, Chara and I exchanged the same look. A mixture of horror and fascination.

"Run?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yup, running sounds about right…" Chara's voice cracking slightly.

I bolted out of there as fast as my twig legs would allow me without landing flat on my skull face, Chara's chanting "fuck no, fuck no, fuck no…" didn't help me. In the back of my mind a little voice whispered that this defiantly was not the same Chara that I knew and hated, she was so different, so different. I thought back on my dream, the scary voice echoed in my mind _"Hehehehe watch out for the real and the fake, friends might be enemies and enemies might be friends"_ Is that what they meant, Chara was a friend and Toriel was an enemy, I hoped with all my metaphorical heart I was wrong. I hit the end of the corridor, bracing my wobbly feet to make a dash down the stairs safely mind you, I could not afford any injuries without my save points. The ghost girl was yelling curse words like a true sailor, I noted a large red glowing knife was floating behind us.

"Where the hell did that come from?" I exclaimed wildly at Chara.

"What I don't fucking know? Get your boney ass outta here!" She yelled grabbing my arm, pulling me down the stairs.

Halfway down I turned to ask Chara if Fake Toriel was following us, when my whole body slammed into something, the other skeleton made a sharp squeak and for the fiftieth time used the F word. I was reluctant to look up, but my eye did without my permission staring into the face of a black eyed Toriel. After a second I realised that she didn't have black eyes but rather empty eye sockets like myself, but way creepier, it was at that moment that I decided skeletons should be the only ones who could rock the whole no eye ball thing, not loving goat mamas.

"No Shit Frisk!" Chara added helpfully.

Fake Toriel shot out her arm, grabbing mine tightly, my reaction was immediately to try and brake free. I couldn't, it was like my arm was in a steel brace and to my surprise Chara grabbed on to my arm and tried to help, kicking scary goat mom in the face. To both our amazement the kicks landed, causing the fight screen to flicker to life, covering everything around us until the three of us were floating in the black void. Mine and Chara's screwed up souls came out to defend, the fight panels glowed out in front of us, finally Fake Toriel turned monochrome making her look even more threatening. By now her face was barely recognisable, long thin cracks forming leading from both eyes, the right one going up over her brow and the left one pulling itself down to the corner of her upper lip. To my terror I whispered "It's the monster that killed me when I woke up in the flowers…"

"Frisk what are you talking about, you know this freak, a friend you might have forgotten to mention!" The ghost skeleton said sharply.

"NO, NOT A FRIEND! I THINK THEIR THE ONE WHO SCREWED WITH OUR SOULS" I growled angrily.

"They better not have fucked with us, or to quote someone "They're going to have a bad time"

Chara's eyes went completely dark no eye lights, she looked just like him. I felt a tremor run down my spine, as the other skeleton flew for the fight button hitting it hard, knives blazed into the air behind us forming a circle. These were different from the normal knives Chara had used, these were sharp half broken bones which glowed faintly with a red hue. Both her eyes glowed red as they would with other monsters when they used magic.

"PLeaSe stop I don'T Want To FIGHt yoU" Came a broken voice.

Chara froze in place, staring wide eyed at the monster as the Toriel form glitch away revealing the Gloopy monster, they slowly sank to the floor in a puddle only its round deformed head and hands remained solid. Then it looked up at both, its eye sockets sparked for a second then two white pin pricks lit up their eyes, then after a moment the eye lights changed growing bigger turning purple. I felt all my bones relax, Chara's bone knives dropped fading just before they hit the bottom of the fight screen.

 _W.D 9A57ER 1S 5pAR31Ng Y0u…_

I absently pushed the mercy button without much thought, the other girl didn't argue, her shoulders were sagged hovering in a carefree kind of manor, I felt the same drowsy and content all I wanted to was curl up and watch a movie with a blanket. The Puddle Monster slowly let go of my arm, regarding us with an oddly gentile smile, before lightly flicking one of his hands towards the both of our souls and they retreated back into us. The feeling of my soul entering my body jarred me back to reality, the content feeling also getting shoved away as well.

"We HaVE a loT TO SpEAk ABOuT" The Inky Monster said softly as the purple disappeared from his eyes, leaving them white again.

"Damn straight you fucking egg headed oil puddle, you mess with us again and I'm going back to my bad time stab you the fucking face idea" Chara said a little too sweetly.


End file.
